Fork in the Road
by Zanzou
Summary: Tatsumi hears noises. Interesting noises. And checks it out.


Title: Fork in the Road 

Author: Zanzou Youko

Email: zanzou_youko@yahoo.ca

Rating: PG-13

  


~*~*~ 

  


Tatsumi walked down the hall, mind tiredly winding down after another long day of work. Smiling, he couldn't help to look forward to the night ahead of him. 

  


He had arranged to visit Tsuzuki-san after work that day, one of their many efforts made to maintain the closeness they had developed that had built up during their partnership. Always planning them ahead of time so as not to interfere with any possible plans, it had become almost a ritual for the ex-partners. The meetings were rarer than they had once been, the brunette finally beginning to let go of his belief that Tatsumi would abandon him at the first chance he got. Kurosaki-kun had helped in that matter, though sometimes Tatsumi didn't know whether to thank the boy, or resentful that Tsuzuki-san so obviously didn't need him as he once had. 

  


He had not expected the scream, though in hindsight, he should have. Muraki had been suspiciously quiet at of late, Tatsumi's contacts on Earth bereft of any and all information pertaining to the mad doctor. Giving up on subtlety, he teleported directly into Tsuzuki-san's apartment.

  


Shaking away the brief stupor, Tatsumi looked around the apartment for the source of the scream. Hearing another scream, Tatsumi headed for the bathroom, violent scenes of water, blood, and gore flitting through his mind.

  


He jerked to a stop however, at what he heard upon entering the living room.

  


"Yes, oh, YES!" This was then followed by a soft moan, and then once again silence-- though if he strained his ears, the sound of heavy breathing could be heard, and eventually silence. 

  


Blinking in utter confoundment, the secretary shook his head, almost sure he had heard wrong. That he had not, in fact, heard Tsuzuki shouting in what could now be identified as pure, wanton, pleasure.

  


"Oooh, yes..!" moaned Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi felt himself heat in the beginnings of a blush, images of Tsuzuki alone in the shower beginning to dance through his mind. Trying to mentally swat the thoughts away, Tatsumi cleared his throat anxiously, sure there was a reasonable explanation for this. 

  


Surely, even if Tsuzuki-san did do such._. things_, he would not have done it on a night they were to meet. Shifting in place, Tatsumi tried to convince himself of this, and attempting to ignore the voice that mentioned, in an almost off handed tone, that Tsuzuki often forgot such things. Firming his resolve, Tatsumi raised his hand, and knocked on the door.

  


Silence, then the rustling of cloth, followed almost immediately by Tsuzuki-san, opening the door and peering out at Tatsumi. A look of confusion, then understanding flickered across the deceptively young face, followed shortly by a grin, before the older shinigami spoke, "Aaah, Tatsumi-san! I _completely_ forgot you were coming tonight! I was just about to take a bath," he added; with those words, he opened the door completely, gesturing with the hand not holding up his towel to the tub filled with steaming water.

  


Because he was deffeniatly _not_ trying to avoid looking at Tsuzuki's crotch, Tatsumi kept his eyes glued to a place just to the left of Tsuzuki's head. However, when the violet eyed man walked to the small stool placed in the middle of the room, bent down, picking up a bottle from the floor, Tatsumi's mind temporarily blanked out, fighting off the influx of possibilities that sprang to mind at the position. Turning around, Tsuzuki grinned, and asked teasingly, "Have you ever tried this stuff? The commercials are /right/!"

  


Dragging his mind out from where it had gone, the secretary glanced at the object in Tsuzuki's hand. There, innocent as could be was a bottle. And proclaimed, blazing in an almost defiant manner, was_"Herbal Essence Shampoo-- a totally organic experience"_. Dazed, Tatsumi could only stare, mind slowly coming to grips with the situation. 

  


Fighting off the heat he could feel just beneath his skin, Tatsumi coughed into his hand, and remarked, "Perhaps we should do this another time Tsuzuki. I would hate to interrupt you.. before your bath."

  


Shaking his head firmly, the brunette waved Tatsumi off. "It's no problem, Tatsumi! You just wait, I'll be done soon. I already rinsed off, so after I dry, I'll come!"

  


Dazedly, Tatsumi nodded, before turning and walking, perhaps a tad less calmly than usual, out of the bathroom. 

  


Tsuzuki closed the door after him, turning and pressing against it. Lids lowering to cover violet gems, he smirked at the splash, followed shortly by a multitude of deep. shuddering breaths. 

  


"_Baka_," Hisoka muttered, climbing out of the tub, "you should have remembered Tatsumi-san was coming tonight."

  


Bouncing over to the dripping boy, towel barely hanging on, Tsuzuki smiled, draping himself all over his partner, and whined, "But 'Sooka-chaan~~ I LIKE it when you come over!"

  


Brushing sopping strands of hair from his face, Hisoka glared at the brunette, and stating simply, "Be quiet. You don't want him to hear you."

  


Tsuzuki grinned, and spoke in an amused tone, "Hisoka... If he didn't notice the fact that there was no water running, smell of shampoo, or steam coming out of the bathroom, I doubt he would notice some quiet voices."

  


As the younger boy blushed, Tsuzuki grinned, feeling almost ridiculously relieved that they had heard Tatsumi's approach. If not for that, and Tatsumi's natural avoidance tendencies, the situation could have been MUCH more awkward. Thanking whatever god had smiled on them today, Tsuzuki gave a brief squeeze to the boy in his arms, before moving to the door. "You might want to stay in here," he drawled, glancing back over his shoulder, "it would be terribly embarrassing if Tatsumi saw you walking around with no clothes on."

  


Sighing at his partner's antics, Hisoka gave the bathroom a once over, before simply teleporting back to his own apartment, where he could get himself some clothes.

  


~*~*~

  


For those of you who don't know.. the japanese wash on a little stool near their baths. They go into baths clean, and in families, multiple members use one set of bath water. They have drains in their floors, you see. 

  


..X.x I can't talk anymore. 

  


*cough* Yes... Erm... I have no idea. It seems OOC, silly, and random. The title, you're asking? That's because the fic could have gone one of two ways. Bad corny shower sex thing, or what we have here. But! Tsu and soka chan HAD been having shower sex! So... yeah. Hehehee. Any comments? XD 

  


(note: this fic was inspired in my shower. Yes, I think about them in the shower. Shut up. *snuggles them*)


End file.
